In the past, many types of handles have been disclosed which are designed for a specific purpose, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,739 which teaches an ergonomic handle for a game controller, or U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,387 which discloses a multi-functional tool handle, also U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,319 which provides a wet razor having an ergonomic handle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,355, No. 3,800,361 and No. 3,083,366 all provide a handle device which is specifically designed to cooperate with cord or wire loop handles attached to shopping bags or the like.
Each of these references have ergonomic value and are complete and functional for their intended purpose, however none of these Patents have disclosed the unique qualities inherent within the present invention.
In todays world there is a growing concern and interest in alleviating or reducing the high incidence of limited range of motion disorders, such as Carpal Tunnel Syndrome, golf or tennis elbow, or the like In many cases, these disorders are caused or irritated by the use of poorly designed hand tools, devices, handles etc.
The present invention addresses this problem in a unique and unusual manner. The handle as taught in the present invention allows for proper alignment of the points of the hand, wrist, elbow and shoulder. Also, because the hand grip assumes the hand shape by design, reduces muscle fatigue, as no additional muscular effort, such as twisting or turning, is required to hold the handle. The handle also includes adjustment means, whereby, the user can position the handle to any angle which the individual feels is most comfortabIe and convenient, and in most cases this position utilizes the muscles natural tendency to position the arm, wrist and hand in a slightly rotated outward position with the little finger slightly away from the body. Therefore, this natural positioning of the handle cooperates with the muscles own structure, but yet still allows the object being carried, such as a suitcase, to remain parallel to the body for ease of movement while walking.